Diskussion:Krankenstation
Ich hab' mal den Artikel mit versehen, da der englische Artikel nicht nur weit umfangreicher ist, sondern ich ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung hab, wie genau man ihn aufdröseln sollte. Feststeht nur für mich, dass er auf jeden Fall ausführlicher werden muss und dadurch dass sich fast ein Viertel der gesamten Handlung in ganz Star Trek (persönliche Schätzung) auf den Krankenstationen abspielt, auf jeden Fall das Potential hat, ein exzellenter Artikel zu werden. -- defchris (✍ talk) 01:16, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) edit -- defchris (✍ talk) 01:19, 19. Feb 2006 (UTC) : Ich habe mir den englischen Artikel mal ausgedruckt und bin dabei, ihn sinngemäß zu übersetzen. Hier ein paar Fragen meinerseits: ::* Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen "morgue facility" (Leichenkammer) und "a tiny area for storage of deceased" (ein kleiner Berech zur Aufbewahrung Verstorbener)? ::* Wie übersetze ich "temporality place patients"? "Vorübergehende Langzeitpatienten" ist ja wohl unsinnig. ::* Was ist mit OB/GYN gemeint (Unter "Other Features")? ::* Wie übersetzt man sinngemäß "nursery areas"? Mit "Kinder-/Säuglingsstation"? :--cpu 13:02, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Das musst du prüfen, wie es in den Synchronisationen genannt wurde, nur das ist canon. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:08, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Leider verfüge ich nicht über Aufzeichnungen der Referenzepisoden, könntest Du das übernehmen (solltest Du über die Episoden verfügen)? -- cpu 14:37, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid, aber über DVDs verfüge ich zur Zeit nich^^. Die DVDs sind in Dresden, ich bin in Spremberg^^. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:43, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich habe meine Einträge mal so gelassen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass es nicht canon ist. Bis wir das endgültig mit Hilfe deiner DVDs überprüfen können, hängt das ganze hier eben in der Schwebe. --cpu 14:57, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Also das geht nich! Einfach in den Artikel unsichere Sachen reinschreiben. Das setz ich zurück (deine Beiträge bleiben erhalten), wenn sie also überprüft sind, können sie rein, vorher nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:48, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Die Sachen sind ja nicht aus der Luft gegriffen, nur ist die eindeutige Übersetzung nicht klar. Du kannst sie gerne rausnehmen, solange meine sicheren Beiträge (verdammt viel Arbeit^^) nicht auch gelöscht werden. --cpu 16:54, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie sieht's denn jetzt aus? Wenn es bei dir momentan nicht möglich ist, kann das vllt. jemand anderes übernehmen? --Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 15:02, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Intro Die erste Aussage (wichtigster Bereich) ist falsch. Es gibt Schiffe ohne jede Krankenstation und die fliegen auch... Runabouts, Defiant NX-74205 usw. Bitte deshalb entfernen.--Tobi72 10:23, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Bei der Defiant stimmt es nicht ganz, diese hat einen kleinen Bereich, der jedoch nicht gleichwertig ist, mit der Krankenstation einer Galaxy- oder Intrepid-Klasse. Aber ganz ohne fliegt die Defiant nicht. --D47h0r Talk 10:36, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht so umformulieren: Die Krankenstation ist ein wichtiger Bereich auf größeren Raumschiffen... ::? ::Ein wichtiger Bereich ist er alle Male. Aber wie gesagt wurde, Danube-Klasse hat ja keine. -- 10:50, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also die Defiant NX-74205 hat bei ihrer Ankunft bei DS9 in weder eine medizinische Datenbank, noch ist sie für Verletzte gebaut. Ich weiß nicht, ob das aussagt, dass sie keine Krankenstation hat, aber es ist zumindest nicht der wichtigste Bereich des Schiffes.--Tobi72 12:15, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Hier hat sie allerdings definitiv so etwas wie eine Krankenstation, die Epsisode spielt 2372 und die Sao Paulo gibt es erst 2375. Ich meine mich zu entsinnen, dass Bashir mal erwähnt, dass diese aber nicht sonderlich umfangreich ausgestattet sei, weiß nur nich, in welcher Episode das war. --D47h0r Talk 12:21, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist sicher bewusst, dass die Defiant später eine hat, aber die kann doch innerhalb von zwei Jahren, die zwischen und liegen, eingerichtet worden sein. In Die Suche, Teil I lädt er ja auch die Datenbank von Deep Space 9 herunter, um zumindest etwas zu haben. Aber darum geht es ja nur zweitrangig. Die Station gehört trotzdem nicht zu den Wichtigsten. Dazu gehören: Lebenserhaltung, Antrieb und Verteidigungssysteme. Und mit denen will ich die Krankenstation halt nicht gleichstellen.--Tobi72 12:29, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es vermutlich auch nicht für alle Völker gilt. Wissen wir etwas über Krankenstationen z.B. bei Klingonen oder Jem'Hadar? Was ist mit den Borg?--Bravomike 12:36, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Die Jem'Hadar haben keine, bei der Mission hinter den Linien, wo ein Ketracel White Lager zerstört wird, besitzt der Angriffsjäger keine, weshalb die medizinische Ausrüstung in Bashirs Quartier gelagert werden muss. Die Klingonen haben immerhin laut Martok Ärzte an Bord der Schiffe, aber etwas konkretes bzgl einer Krankenstation haben sie meines Wissens nach nicht. --D47h0r Talk 12:43, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, bei den Jem'Hadar gibt es weder Krankenstation, noch Stühle oder Replikatoren. Bashir, O'Brien und Dax streiten sich in darüber, was wichtiger ist.--Tobi72 13:10, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke die Borg werden so etwas ebenfalls nicht besitzen. Zumindest wüsste ich keine Erwähnung. Sie regenerieren oder werden von anderen Drohnen repariert, sozusagen wäre ein ganzes Schiff eine Art "Krankenstation". --D47h0r Talk 13:18, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Mit den Borg werde ich in die Hintergundinformationen bzw. Apokryphes auslagern, da es keine Canon quellen dafür gibt(Ausnahme Jem'Hadar, dafür gibt es eine Quelle, kommt aber in eine andere unterschicht in Artikel). Zum Thema Defiant sie hat eine Krankenstation sie ist einmal auf dem Lageplan verzeichnet und wird in ( ) gezeigt sowie in der Folge wo Odo zum Menschen gemacht wird als Straffe für den Mord an einen Wechslebalg. Mit der wichtigkeit ist so ne Sache für sich, daher werde ich die einleitung abändern ähnlich wie vorgeschlagen mit zusatz für Raumschiffe der Föderation.NCC1701E 15:09, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich störe mich halt ein bisschen an dem "wichtigsten", da dies meiner Ansicht nach nicht zutreffend ist. Sie ist nicht zum Betrieb eines Raumschiffes notwendig. Sie hat ihre Berechtigung und rettet nachweislich Leben, aber sie ist nicht gleich zu setzen mit anderen, wichtigeren Systemen und Bereichen eines Raumschiffes.--Tobi72 16:24, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Dann müssten wir bei Brücke auch das Wichtig rausstreichen, weil ein Raumschiff auch nur über den Maschinenraum gesteuert werden kann(Nicht gegen dich gemeint). Jedoch kann ich deinen Einwand verstehen. Ich werde jedoch erstmal das Wichtig drin lassen und sehen was die anderen Meinen. NCC1701E 16:35, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Steht doch bei Brücke auch gar nicht drin. Es steht nur, dass die wichtigsten Schiffsfunktionen dorthin übertragen werden können, was ja auch so stimmt.--Tobi72 16:40, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry mein fehler. Ich werde erstmal "Wichtig" in "Zentral" abändern. NCC1701E 16:43, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) MHN Soweit ich weiß soll das MHN nicht als Ersatz für die Medizinische Chew dienen sondern diese Unterstützen, wenn das Medizinesche Personal nicht ausreicht. Das MHN der Voyager Fragt ja auch erst wo der Leiterde Mediziner der Voyager ist als er das Erste mal Aktivirt wird. Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 21:26, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt hatte den Eingangsteil des Artikels Falsch interpretiert. Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 21:30, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habs trotzdem mal umformuliert. Die ursprünglich Formulierung suggeriert, dass das MHN nur dann zum Einsatz kommt, wenn nicht das komplette Medo-Personal zur Verfügung steht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das so gesagt wurde. --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:59, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja so Hört sich das Besser an, jetzt kann man da nichts Falsches mehr raus lesen. Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 11:09, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC)